fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
True Princess Pretty Cure
is Precurelover's third (originally second) series. : Synopsis *True Princess Pretty Cure Episodes Characters Cures *'Suzuno Otoha/Cure Star' **Otoha is the main protagonist who is a 15 year old girl in her second year at Queens Kingdom Academy. She is very energetic. She loves fashion and is the president of the fashion club. After meeting Yumi and Kuraun, Otoha becomes Cure Star, Princess of Space, whose theme color is blue. *'Seicho Shinko'/'Cure Harmony' **Shinko is the best friend of Otoha. She is a second year at Queens Kingdom Academy. She's more calm and level headed. She is a member of the fashion club. She met Kuraun first and then Yumi. She transforms into Cure Harmony, Princess of nature whose theme color is green. Allies *'Princess Rosa ' **Princess of the Aurora Kingdom. *'Yumi' **Yumi is one of the main faries in the series. She is a pink cat with large ears and a bushy tail. Both ears and tail have fushia tips. As a human she has pink ahir that goes into a fushia ombré. Her human form is only seen in episode 12, 23 and 35 and at the end of the series. She enjoys chocolate sweets. *'Kuraun' **Kuraun is the other main fairy in the series. He is a blue wolf with large ears and a bushy tail. Both ears and tail have purple tips. As a human he has blue ahir that goes into a purple ombré. His human form is only seen in episode 9, 12, 23 and 35 and at the end of the series. He enjoys tea sweets. Villians Minor Characters Items *'Princess Lock' **'The cure's main transformation device. They transform when they put the cure's respective key, and saying "Pretty Cure, Princess Switch On!" *'Princess Key' **The season's main collectible items, which the Cures can also use to transform/attack. The keys are also used to open the gate of despair to unlock their dreams. *'Rosa Artifacts' **The series other collectable. There is five collectibles yet only two have been found. The other three are unknwonist to the Cures, Yumi and Kuraun. ***'Star Staff' ****Used by Cure Star, it's the first collectible found. With it and the Milky Way Key she can preform "Milky Way River." Without it she can preform "Platinum Star." ***'Harmony Mirror' ****Used by Cure Harmony, it's the second collectible found. With it and the Clover Key she can preform "Clover Clarillon." Without it she can preform "Harmony Reflection." 'Locations *'Queens Kingdom Academy' **The cures school. Trivia *This is series has themes from Go! Princess Pretty Cure. **It also shares some themes with Sailor Moon. *In episode 23 both Yumi and Kuraun hair scheme is different then in their first human appearance. Yumi has pink hair with silver strands in it and Kuraun has light blue hair. **Following that, all characters in this episode (except in the beginning) has different hair colors. **Yet unlike Yumi & Kuraun the color of the other characters is a shade lighter or darker then the usual color. (If that makes sense) *Kuran was seen as a human 4 times unlike Yumi, because in episode 9 he desigues himself to look like someone else. *This was really Precurelover's second series until deciding it would be the most likely have a sequel. Category:User:precurelover